Nunca Jamás
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Los adultos son aburridos, era lo que rondaba por la mente de Satoshi, él sólo deseaba ser un niño para siempre.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, nombres en japonés, posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], parodia a Peter Pan.

 **Número de Palabras:** 865.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**_

 _ **Nunca Jamás.**_

* * *

Los adultos son aburridos, era lo que normalmente rondaba por la mente de Satoshi, hablar de negocios y el futuro, tonterías. Pero era una realidad que a Satoshi le esperaría tarde o temprano, él crecería y se volvería igual de aburrido que los adultos; aunque para su madre, Hanako, él debía empezar a comportarse como tal ahora que tenía 10 años, lo llevaba a reuniones aburridas, en donde observaba como su madre estaba con su prometido, el señor Sakaki.

Satoshi no se llevaba muy bien con Sakaki, su futuro padrastro, sin embargo, su madre parecía feliz a su lado, ¿cómo no? De ello dependía que la familia surgiera más económicamente.

Ser adulto significaba tener más responsabilidades, menos diversión, y Satoshi no deseaba eso.

—Yo sólo deseo ser un niño para siempre —Dijo en tono quejoso mientras se encontraba viendo por la ventana la tranquila noche, la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas, escuchando el sonido del reloj siguiendo su marcha.

Por un momento observó con rareza el cielo, porque a lo lejos, una luz empezaba a acercarse lentamente; se frotó los ojos para saber si no estaba alucinando, pero no, aquélla luz cada vez estaba más cerca, y venía en dirección hacia él, se quedó quieto, esperando cuando tuvo una mejor visualidad del objeto volador desconocido, abrió la boca en acción de sorpresa, ¿era un rata amarilla voladora? Ésta quedó justamente al frente de él, quedando Satoshi noqueado.

—Yo puedo cumplir tu deseo —Habló aquélla rata amarilla con alas de hada las cuales brillaban como una estrella, Satoshi se echó para atrás del susto, cayendo al suelo.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —Exclamó sin poder creerlo—, ¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¡Las ratas no hablan! ¡Mucho menos son amarillas y con alas!

—¡No soy una rata! —Exclamó enojado mientras se acercaba—, mi nombre es Pikachu, y puedo hacer tu deseo realidad, ¡ser un niño para siempre!

Satoshi había dejado todo su recién miedo y se mostró interesado en lo que aquélla rata de nombre Pikachu decía— ¿D-de verdad? —Dijo mostrando emoción.

—¡Pues, claro! Te llevaré a un país donde la diversión nunca se acaba.

—¿Y no tengo que ir a la escuela? ¿Y qué hay del futuro? —Preguntó cada vez más emocionado.

—No importa nada de eso en el mundo al que voy a llevarte, sólo importa que serás un niño para siempre, vivirás aventuras indescriptibles, nunca acabarán —Respondió con la misma emoción.

Sin pensarlo más, Satoshi siendo un niño egoísta y atrevido, aceptó la oferta de Pikachu, éste empezó con su magia a llevarlo hacia un mundo fuera de la aburrida realidad de la que Satoshi quería escapar, cayendo cada vez más profundo.

No podía creer todo lo que había cambiado el mundo, ahora existían criaturas a quienes llamaban "Pokémon", en donde a la edad de 10 años podías empezar a emprender un viaje lleno de aventuras, su hada, Pikachu, había perdido sus alas y la habilidad de hablar—o más bien, Satoshi había dejado de entenderlo—, y se convirtió en su fiel compañero.

Su madre—si es que podría llamarle así, aunque era como la copia en físico de la misma—no le prohibía que se fuera, más bien estaba alegre de que éste emprendiera su nuevo viaje con destino a ser un Maestro Pokémon.

Satoshi conocía poco a poco el mundo, nuevos Pokémon iba atrapando y entrenando, ganando medallas a los líderes de gimnasio, en donde luego de tener las 8 respectivas medallas, podría participar en la liga Pokémon, ¿Pero por qué sólo dejar la situación así?

El moreno también protegía el mundo de Pokémon de los villanos, sintiéndose como un héroe; el equipo Rocket era uno de los principales villanos, siempre planeando robar Pokémon para su propio beneficio, controlar el mundo.

¿Qué más podría pedirle a este nuevo mundo? Además de conocer muchas amistades con metas tanto iguales como diferentes a los de él, entre ellos ser coordinador, criador, entre otros.

¡Este mundo era maravilloso a los ojos de cualquier niño!

Las chicas lo adoraban, aunque él no estuviera realmente consciente de ello, Pikachu de vez en cuando era quien controlaba las discusiones absurdas de las chicas con un impactrueno.

Cada vez que perdía una liga, no importaba ¡siempre habría una nueva! Satoshi no se rendiría en cumplir su sueño, y le alegraba que su crecimiento fuera tan lento—quizá nunca llegue realmente a crecer—, cada vez olvidando más la realidad que antes vivió, pues no lo extrañaba, para nada.

Cuando se enteró que el líder del Equipo Rocket, era, sin duda alguna Sakaki, el prometido de su madre—al mendo en la realidad, así lo era—, no dudó ni un segundo en querer batallar contra él, vender a los avariciosos adultos era su deber, había sido difícil aquélla batalla, pero justo cuando iba a dar su golpe final, el mismo se había escapado, Satoshi pensó, que aún le quedaba tiempo y pronto lo derrotaría.

Además, él no era el único enemigo a quien debía derrotar, cada vez que atravesaba una nueva región conocía nuevos amigos, rivales y villanos.

Satoshi jamás se arrepentiría de estar en ese mundo, nunca jamás regresaría a la aburrida realidad.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado de éste pequeño one-shot, aquí trayendo pequeños traumas para la infancia (?) jajaja, la verdad quería adaptarlo más a lo Peter Pan, como lo eran las sirenas, nativos y piratas, pero decidí mejor no agregarle nada, como si realmente Satoshi hubiera ido a ese mundo donde los niños pueden irse a los 10 años (?), desde mi punte de vista Satoshi si crece [hablando del anime en real], aunque como siempre veo temas de que toda su vida ha tenido 10 años, [además, en una de las penúltimas temporadas dice que tiene 10 años] pues decidí hacer esto xD, no es tan original, pero de lo que me concierne me siento complacida por el resultado, espero sus comentarios, ya que me gustaría saber que recibimiento lleva este one-shot, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto, sin más que decir me despido.


End file.
